Super Smash Bros Present: Source of Love
by AriZonia1
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming and Robin is getting desperate for a romantic partner. He ends up asking Shulk for a love potion from his world after hearing about it and Shulk is gullible enough to get it unaware of Robin's intentions. The problem is someone nabs the potion and distributes it into hot chocolate leading to absolute love chaos for the next couple of hours.


**Quick author notes:**

**Due to the nature of HTSS, this story does not take place in that universe. Parallels can be drawn, but this takes place in a sort of… "Alternate path" to the already established canon of the story. This means that most of the things that have happened in the timeline more than likely have not happened.**

**Anyway, the basis behind this story is mostly Valentine's Shenanigans and me finding out that Xenoblade has an item that is _actually a LOVE POTION_. So, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

_Super Smash Bros Present: Source of Love_

It was Valentine's day at the Smash Brothers Mansion. Today was one of the few days where Master Hand lifted one of his rules temporarily. Aphrodisiacs were always a concern in the mansion so he made strict rule of not allowing in boxes of chocolate outside this holiday. As there is not much in the way of being actually able to check for sex drugs it's better to be safe and ban the sweets than allow them and have people go crazy. Of course since today is the holiday of affection it would be quite wrong to disallow the fighters to have some sort of fun.

In addition to the relaxation of the rules on this day, Master Hand has also allowed the Mii Fighters to prepare a brunch for all the Smashers to enjoy on this special holiday. Some fighters were a little skeptical of this since a few have observed the strange beings and their ways with cooking, being able to make pretty much anything if given a frying pan. However, Desmond disallowed any other fighters to enter the kitchen and interfere with the cooking as so they can take the day off. There were no major matches today so the only thing open was training mode and quick sparring matches.

Most of the Smashers did follow Master's word immediately and decided to take the free day. In fact, some of the fighters took this an excuse to basically have lovers from their world transfered in. Unfortunately hardly anyone was accepted except for Chrom's wife Olivia, Robbi's husband Henry, and maybe a couple stragglers when they realizes the dimension portal was open. But at this point it's hard to tell since people were meandering everywhere and there was no sense of order.

* * *

In the hallway just outside the library Robin is walking in deep thought. He was a little upset that his best friend and sister are going to be spending the day with their significant others while he is still hopelessly single. The mage wasn't quite sure what to do since most of the other women in Smash are either taken themselves, too young, or not interested. An unceremonious sigh can be heard from the tactician as he pushes through the doors to the library.

All that can be seen in the room aside from the hundreds of tomes, scrolls, and novels is Robin's fellow fighter Shulk. Casually the blond was reading with his assistant fighter Riki sitting on the table in front him with a stack of books sitting in his ear-wings. Blue eyes look lost in thought as they scan over the pages of the book in front of them. It's as if the seer is confused about something.

The small Nopon turns when he hears Robin's footsteps. "Oh! RoRo come to see room of books!"

"Riki, keep your voice down. You'll wake the Boos." Shulk whispers before turning to the mage. "Hi Robin. Are you here for something?"

The mage clears his throat before speaking. "I was about to ask the same thing."

Setting down the book in his hand to pick up another from Riki, the Homs teen replies. "I was trying to see if I could find out anything about this 'Valentine's Day' everyone's celebrating today. I've never heard of it."

"You don't have this sort of holiday in your world?" The silverette asks in disbelief.

Shulk shakes his head before he goes to explain that many of the holidays that the Smash fighters celebrate aren't part of his culture. There are some similar festivals, like the Bionis version of Halloween and obviously New Year's. Valentine's; however, was not amongst those Homs celebrations. Oddly enough not even the Nopon or Entia had an occasion similar to his holiday either. The only other 'holidays' the world of Bionis has in common with other worlds is the Summer and Winter Solstices with the amount of daylight changing constantly. There was a festival that celebrates friendship and family, but that's as close to Valentine's a Homs can get.

After hearing the explanation about the obvious cultural differences Robin attempts to explain the purpose of today. He mentions that a good portion of the fighters already have some sort of significant other so it's usually not that much of a big deal as to worry about who may harbor affections towards someone.

Offhandedly the mage mentions that Pit has been charged with shooting magic arrows at the Smashers for whatever reason. It may just be an attempt to get some fighters to confess unmentioned feelings, but the tactician isn't actually sure.

Riki sets down the books he has and jumps into the air happily. "Bird boy's action remind Riki of Love Source!"

"Love Source?" The silverette inquires. "What's that?"

Shulk bashfully looks away for a second remembering the ordeal he and his friends went through to get one. "It's… it's a love potion. A very potent one at that. They're very expensive and you can only trade for one."

Robin places a finger to his lips in thought. Not bothering to ask for more information the mage casually asks if it would be possible to transfer one of those into the Smash dimension for the day. Quizzical looks come as a response from the Bionis fighters since it's such an odd request. Nonetheless the blond agrees and closes his book so he can go call his friend Sharla.

* * *

"You want me to do _what!?_" Sharla's voice shouts into the communicator as she attempts to remain calm."

Shulk replies sheepishly. "I need you to get a Love Source, it's for a friend."

The swordsman watches as his medic friend slaps her hand to her forehead in irritation. Confusion is laced in her response as the riflewoman tries to talk the teen out of the idea. Unfortunately she couldn't resist the puppy-eyes the blond was giving her to try and win her over. A begrudging sigh can be heard as the raven-haired woman agrees to the request. Sharla disconnects from the call so she can go find Jer'ell and attempt to trade for the Love Source somehow.

Happily Shulk gets up from his seat so he can waltz over to Master's Domain just down the hall and pick up the collectable. Now that he has that out of the way maybe he can actually get an answer from Robin as to why he wants such a powerful love potion. A bounce is present in the swordsman's step as he casually wanders into the room where Desmond usually resides. The blond's eyes shine with child-like wonder as he stands close to the interdimensional portal and waits for his collectable.

Careful hands wrap around the bottle as it materializes. Shulk always wondered why it was heart-shaped but today is not the day to ask questions. Tucking the Love Source into his pocket the Monado boy starts to jog off to his scheduled match before he's late again. Though, there is the fact that the blond actually doesn't remember who his opponent is today.

* * *

It doesn't take very long for Shulk to reach the Simulation Room. Today's match isn't a major one so the spectators are going to be at a minimum. Deeming it's going to be safe, the swordsman takes the concoction from his shorts' pocket and sets it on one of the nearby ledges so he can grab it later. Most fighters are trustworthy and since this match wasn't openly announced it's doubtful anyone untrustworthy would be walking by this area. The seer hears his name gets called as his opponent Falco starts to get impatient. A quick apology comes from the Heir to the Monado as he rushes in to get the match started.

Unfortunately for the teen Smasher his gift for Robin wasn't going to stay where he left it. Rosie had followed him to watch the match. The small villager girl has a bit of a stalker-crush on every single swordsman in the mansion. She had caught sight of her oblivious blond object of affection setting down the Love Source. Kleptomania got the best of the pink-haired child and she swiftly stuck the love potion in her pocket before rushing off to find the other seven Villagers so she can tell them about the item. She can easily deduce that the Love Source is just by looking at the bottle.

* * *

All of the Villagers have gathered and are standing outside Brewster's with enough hot chocolate to give to almost all of the Smashers for this special holiday. With the combined power of their collective pockets, not much can stop this powerful octet. Rosie had poured a little bit of the Love Source into each and every cup given to her and her companions, maybe about a fourth of a teaspoon for each. They didn't know exactly what they had in their hands, but they knew it was going to lead to a glorious day of love indeed.

Considering her massive crush on any and all swordsmen Rosie decided to test out her little brew on the first one she can find. The good news is that she found Link first. Equally bad news is that she found Link first. Skipping to her own little beat the small girl goes up to the Hylian and drags out one of her cups of hot chocolate. Making a slight confused face the blond accepts the drink before he turns to continue his conversation with Ganondorf.

"So… you and the Goddess of Light." Link mumbles as he sips the piping hot drink. "What's your plan with her?"

The King of Evil was going to explain what his connection to the green haired goddess was but got interrupted when he saw the Hero of Twilight pull out his sword and casually tap the tip under his chin. He's a little confused and slightly concerned about the action since it's very sudden. Attempting to play off the action as 'same business different day' the male Gerudo attempts to leave the swordsman to his delusion.

Rosie tilts her head to the side as she watches Link chase after his adversary in a love-struck fashion. Excited shouts can be heard into the distance about playboy bunnies or some such as the Hylian, quite literally, rolls away.

"Maybe this is going to end better than I expected." The Villager girl whispers to herself before trotting away to go find another swordsman, or even Ness.

* * *

Just outside the transporter in the Simulation Room Shulk was in full blown panic mode. The Love Source was missing! The blond didn't know where it could have gone or who could have snatched it from the place he set it. Considering the potion has never been tested on humans either it worries the seer on what could happen if someone used it with ill intent. Hopefully someone just thought the collectable was left there on accident and is just carrying it in hopes of finding the owner.

The Monado boy sighs in defeat as he saunters away to go see if anyone might know where the bottle went. Maybe at least he can find Robin and explain the situation and hope the mage doesn't yell at him for losing it. If anything there is the hope that the tactician himself didn't take it and ends up misusing it.

* * *

"You lost it!?" Robin shouts as he attempts to understand how the reliable Shulk managed to misplace such an important item.

The blond lowers his head in shame. "Well… more like someone took it from where I set it. I'm just worried someone is going to misuse it."

"It can't be too bad if someone else uses it right? It's just a love potion."

Blush overtakes the seer's face as he looks up again. "Well, that's just the simple explanation. If used on someone without Homs blood they basically have a physical attraction to the first thing they see, be it living or not. The effects are temporary, but strong and can cause some strange results."

"What if I hypothetically gave it to you?"

"If it was given to Dunban or me it's basically aphrodisiac as it causes an emotional rush as it affects our Affinity levels and will only work if we look at another living being. Unfortunately no one will remember what happens from when they start to feel the rush to the point it wears off. That applies to us Homs as well, we just will know that we suddenly feel closer to the other person, and not really know why."

"Well, that explains why Marth is fawning over his own reflection, Link is chasing Ganondorf in a strange bunny costume, and Ike is cuddling a plant."

The swordsman's eyes go wide as he fully understands what's going on in Smash Mansion. Today is going to end up a disaster if somehow random fighters are getting affected by the Love Source. Shulk angrily rubs his face and groans as he realizes his terrible mistake. He is eventually calmed though when his friend offers to get him some chocolate to make up for this and to repay him for his valiant attempt to get him that rare item.

The two nod at each other as they start making their way to the transporter in the Simulation Room again so Robin can take Shulk to Sirena Beach at Delfino Isle. Not only so they can avoid the chaos that will more than likely ensue but also so the mage can get him and the seer alone. He's going to take advantage of this situation since it's incredibly likely the blond's mentor is going to get struck by this as well. Thankfully for the silverette his companion seems to be unaware of his intentions.

* * *

In another part of the Mansion away from the current chaos is Pit. The angel had been charged to go around and shoot magic arrows at the Smashers all Cupid style today. The job itself was dumb, but it was made worse by how he we forced to wear his pink alternate to go with the holiday. Thankfully for him his job is pretty much finished since he had walked by Josh carrying a couple hot chocolates in his hands and distributing them as he traveled through the halls. The brunette was able to sense the familiar aura of love potion coming from those cups of otherwise harmless cocoa and laughed at how things are starting to get ridiculous around the manor.

Unfortunately this joy of watching chaos erupt amongst the fighters doesn't last long as Pit watches his twin Kuro accept a cup from the small villager child. The white-winged angel didn't know what was in that brew, but if he did know one thing, it was that he didn't want his twin drinking it! He yells for his twin to wait before drinking his beverage. However by the time the older reached his raven-winged partner he had already taken a drink of the cocoa.

"Dammit, Pittoo! When I tell you to wait, wait! Now you're like the rest of the idiots here!"

"H-Huh? Guh…"

Dark Pit felt his entire body tense up immediately when Pit smacked the drink away from him. He felt this pain in his chest as Pit covered his eyes with his scarf.

"Dammit...just listen to me for now. Whatever you do, don't take this off or let go of my hand." Pit said in an authoritative tone. "Trust me on this."

The dark angel felt his heart pound at those words but for different reasons. He had the urge to remove the scarf immediately, but he just nodded his head not liking the tone Pit gave him. It was like he was being scolded by an older brother figure, which Pit failed to be more times than not. He had to submit to Pit's whims as the older twin led him to Palutena's room.

* * *

In the sunroom of the manor Dunban was blissfully unaware of the situation at hand with the spiked hot chocolate. This should be a blessing in disguise but the peace doesn't last long as the war veteran hear heavy footsteps approach from behind him. Unsurprisingly the other person in the room was Magnus. The two men have both in an on-off 'relationship' for a while so the younger of the duo halfway expected the mercenary to attempt and win him over on this deranged holiday. Not that the raven-haired Homs would accept any sort of material gift with delight.

"Hey there samurai." Magnus says offhandedly as he approaches the swordsman and offers him the cup of hot chocolate in his hand. "Not sure if you truly care, but the little squirt in the blue top was giving out these drinks like candy."

Dunban tucks a bit of hair behind his ear before accepting the drink. He manages to catch the faint smell of it before responding. "Hot chocolate? Haven't had this since the last time me and the rest of the party were in Valak Mountain. Thank you anyway."

The mercenary mutters a 'you're welcome' as he watches the other man take a sip of his drink. He was fully aware that something was amiss with the drink because he saw Pit throwing a fit about Dark Pit drinking it and attempting to keep his eyes covered when he walked by them a little bit ago.

It was sort of odd to the slightly older man to see the angel so worked up about whatever is in the hot chocolate. Perhaps there was something in it that causes whoever drinks it to start acting all funny. The it dawns on him suddenly that the same was probably going to happen since he gave his acquaintance a cup of the cocoa just now.

Magnus feared the worse...or so he thought because he immediately felt something heavy in his arms. He was rather surprised that Dunban flung himself on the mercenary after resisting him for so long.

"What? Why are you?"

A light chuckle can be heard as the Homs male uses his good arm to help keep him stable by wrapping it around the mercenary's neck. "Today is a day of love is it not? And you, you look absolutely stunning."

Confused was one word that could accurately describe how the older male was feeling right about now. Not that he was going to deny that this is probably his only opportunity to have the war veteran take initiative in the sexual department. Adjusting himself a bit to accommodate the added weight in his arms Magnus starts to walk off to the closest secluded area he can get to.

* * *

It's been a couple hours since the Villagers started distributing their hot chocolates to the Smashers and most of the effects are slowly starting to wear off. To say confusion was a common sight would be an understatement. Link was desperately looking for his pants and was questioning exactly why he was in a skimpy bunny suit. Off to the side Palutena was laughing at the situation because she was the one that put the Hylian in that outfit and watched as the swordsman attempted to give the King of Evil a lap dance. To say the least Ganondorf was not amused by this and still blames the Goddess of Light even if she actually didn't do too much in the way of assisting with the chaos today.

Over in another part of the manor Henry was happily stroking his wife's hair as she attempts to remember what just transpired over the last few hours. The dark mage refused to answer and simply pointed out how he enjoyed all the chaos today of watching the most unlikely of lovers chasing people around. The only problem is that over this time the Villagers only managed to hand out half the hot chocolate and so they were still giving it away. So it wasn't quite surprising Lucina was chasing her brother Inigo and yelling at him to put down the cocoa. Henry and Robbi merely stood by and watched since there wasn't a whole lot they could do in this situation except watch. Hopefully Chrom won't hear about this. Inigo would never hear the end of it. It was bad enough the princess' father caught her in the Love Source-induced craze humping the Falchion.

Just a little bit away from the House Ylisse chaos was Samus holding Pikachu. The bounty hunter was standing next to Captain Falcon. Said racer had a bag of ice resting on his nether regions, not that he knows why he needs the ice. In the meanwhile of the blonde trying to explain why the electric mouse was fawning over ketchup and why she had to kick Douglas in the balls. She was very unamused over this entire situation and just hopes this all gets resolved soon.

In another corner of the mansion Sonic just got done pushing Fox off of him. It was such a bad idea to give him that hot chocolate after seeing what the Villagers were doing. It was made worse that Fox just looked at him and started getting all touchy and when he tried to outrun him, Fox kept up with him even until the end when he finally caught up with him...right when it wore off. Now the two were standing away from each other too nervous to even look at each other, but in Sonic's mind, this hot chocolate needed to go if Fox was able to run his speed in the name of love...he was worse than Amy in that regard...and anyone like Amy made his spines stick up more than usual.

* * *

Off far away from the Mansion, at Isle Delfino to be exact, Shulk and Robin were in one of the hotel rooms at Serena Beach. Smashers got a special discount for whenever they decided to come by and stay. Thankfully that discount also stacks with the Couple's Discount the owner offers on Valentine's day.

The blond swordsman is all snuggled up next to the older. A contented sigh can be heard as he attempts to doze off.

"I'll take it you enjoyed that?" The mage inquires curiously.

A nod comes as a response. "Yeah. Let's just not let Dunban know about this since we're not married and I'm not twenty yet."

"Do I dare ask why?"

"He'll stab you. Multiple times. And probably throw your body off a cliff." Shulk nonchalantly responds.

Robin is left in a scarred state of distress as he watches his companion get out of the bed to get dressed and go back to the mansion. Today suddenly was not all that great for the tactician…

* * *

**Author notes:**

**1\. The reason I didn't want this in the canon already established by HTSS is because of some of the plot points I plan to address in the epilogue. I won't divulge now, but it'll make sense on the final update. Also, it makes more sense for Robin to want a love potion because he's single as it wouldn't make sense for him to use it if Shulk already loved him.**

**2\. I didn't feel that Bionis would have ALL the holidays us humans celebrate, but there might be some that transfer over so Shulk isn't completely ignorant though. In particular I went with ones that aren't extremely religiously based [Like Christmas or Hanukkah obviously] or America only [Thanksgiving really].**

**3\. One of my many headcanons is that Shulk always arrives to matches late. This is mostly following the British stereotype that they never arrive on time. I made fun of this before in the Super Bash Sisters Present when I wrote that.**

**4\. The best explanation I can put for how the Love Source is working on the Smashers is that everyone besides Dunban and Shulk are in the "my body says yes" idea, because a small part of them in the back of their mind is "this is a bad idea". While for Dunban it's more of "My body says no, but my mind says yes!" to go along with the fact that the Love Source is the only item in the game that awards 100 points of Affinity for any party member [Dunban included even if he is impartial to anything else given to him] but the description is the item is a Love Potion, so I imagine it would work differently on non-Homs since the Bionis trio are the only ones with the "Affinity Links" compared to the rest of the fighters in Smash**

**5\. Josh is the name of the Villager with the purple shirt :D**

**6\. In case you were curious, Inigo was probably going to give that hot chocolate to Gerome. That's particularly was Chrom would be upset with him I suppose.**

**7\. Ginta was in charge of the scene with Sonic and Fox. That has nothing to do with me.**

**Reviews are appreciated~**


End file.
